Girls-Acting-Catty
by OMG Theo James
Summary: Once you start six grade things start to get harder. You have more responsibilities and are taken for granted at some times. The next big thing is Dating. Sometimes finding love isn't always the answer to all of you're problems. But when it comes to Brooke, love usually is her answer.


Chapter One

I stirred my milkshake with my straw while I listened to Delilah talk about an upcoming dance for Valentines Day and how she already had a boy she was going to ask. We were only at "Steak & Shake" because the girl's team for dodge-ball beat the boy's team which hasn't happened for centuries.

They shouted at us before the gym teacher blew her whistle to get us lined up. Amber and I bent down so we had a more possible chance of getting a ball. One of the lead boys of their "group" cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted "We are unbeatable!" Amber dunked her hand and shouted "Yeah right," to their faces.

It was my idea for getting shakes after school ended so my mom had given us a ride to the Mall since she had a manicure appointment upstairs. Amber tightened her wavy high ponytail and gazed out the window and in the direction of the bookstore.

My friends and I had learned a long time ago that boys really acted like dogs. Although they were harder to train than precious puppies. Delilah messed with her bob of short golden blonde hair and slipped from her glass. "So do any of you girls have a date to the dance?" My stomach churned. I perked my head up and nodded.

She hadn't brought up this topic for the entire day of school but she had to bring it up now? I wish she didn't I was really embarrassed that I didn't have a guy to ask. I pulled down the sleeves of my purple and Grey hoodie as I nodded my head trying to ignore the fact that Delilah was probably going to ask me who later.

I tried to come up with a fake name to tell her later when she asked, but it didn't sound as well as I thought it would. When we decided we were done we threw away our trash and headed out the door and to the bookstore.

Delilah lagged behind with me while Kayla and Amber walked upfront. I felt a tap on my shoulder so I turned around to face Delilah while I continued to walk. "Brook I really need to ask you a favor but privately." I pushed my hair so that it hung over my shoulders covering my ears but still making my earrings see-able.

"Why don't you tell me on Saturday during our sleepover?" I suggested. Delilah shook her head. "That's too far and it's practically Tuesday. There is no way I'm going to be able to wait." I sighed. "OK then tell me now." She laughed. "I was going to say that but in different words." I laughed as well. "I really want to ask Andrew if her wants to go to this dance with me but I'm nervous." She whispered so Amber and Kayla wouldn't over hear our conversation.

"So your saying you want me to go up to him?"I asked, my voice in a light whisper. "No. I want you to go up to him when I ask him, so if I freak out you can at least ask him with me there." I nodded my head and readjusted my purple flower that was falling from my hair.

"Cool. So when are you planning to go up to him?" She looked down at the speckled tile flooring as if looking for an excuse to not reply. "I don't know maybe Friday?" I popped my neck. "Friday sounds like a good day. Or maybe you could do Monday?" I suggested. "Why Monday?" She asked pushing back the hair that covered her right ear.

"Because during our sleepover we can come up with a plan to ask Andrew." She nodded her head as I continued to tell her my plan. And I suddenly got the feeling that Andrew would day yes when we asked him or her.

Delilah used her hand to fling my curls with the ends pf y pure blonde hair dyed purple. "These are so cute." I laughed while pulling down my Grey and purple areopostel button up T-shirt. "Thanks my mom took me after school. She said she was tired of me just having plan blonde hair. She said I needed to add some color to it. So suggested purple since it is my favorite color."

She laughed. "Well it does give your style some more fling." I raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh yeah?" She punched my arms softly. "Yup."


End file.
